


The Prize

by myblueworld



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 08:03:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3403052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myblueworld/pseuds/myblueworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“See?” Mario exclaims, with a bright childlike smile, “I’ve told you I can do it. Where’s my prize?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Prize

“Mario, no!“

But Marco knows that Mario is going to do it anyway. He always does what he wants, and makes Marco do what he asks him to do. Like letting him put a cup on top of his head.

“Why not? I bet I can do this …”

Marco freezes, he can only see Mario’s face, tongue licking his lower lips with concentration.

“See?” Mario exclaims, with a bright childlike smile, “I’ve told you I can do it. Where’s my prize?”

Marco catches the bottle. “Not here,” he mutters, but then side eyes Mario, smirking. “Wait till we got home.”

 


End file.
